Alucard's Only
by Alexa Velvet
Summary: "Alucard couldn't help but smile at his daughter's enthusiasm. He still hesitated to take her on the mission. It was just exterminating ghouls but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Pip smiled down at Claire then glanced at Alucard. 'She'll be fine.'" PipXOc *Warning: Sad Ending!
1. Little Claire

***Author's Note: I do not own Hellsing. I wish I did because scenes like this story would have already happened and Alucard, Integra and Seras would have already had a threesome. Lol. This story involves one of my own characters and came to me when I was watching Interview with a Vampire. This takes place before Alucard finds and saves Seras. Sort of a prequel I guess.  
**

****Future Warning: There may be lemons I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet. So, rated M just in case.**

* * *

**Alucard**

Alucard walked slowly through the abandoned London streets. He was bored. It was late and the sky was filled with dark, storm clouds. It was threatening to burst and pour down rain.

Integra had sent him out on a mission to kill a Jack the Ripper like vampire. He'd drain them dry before mutilating them. Very messy, he might add. Thankfully, it was a very clumsy vampire and Alucard was able to handle it quickly. He was heading on his way back to Hellsing Manor.

A sudden smell filled Alucard's nose. It had that acrid street rat smell but there were soft undertones to it. Like that of flowers. It made Alucard wrinkle his nose and turn toward the direction of where it was coming from. He slowly stepped forward, his long blood red cloak flowing out behind him with the wind. His hat tipped back and he peeked over his glasses.

Sitting, knees curled up to her small body, was a human girl. She kept her deep violet eyes on Alucard the entire time, unease visible in their depths. Her skin was covered in mud and dried blood. She had long hair that looked like it would be blond and curly, if it was dirty.

Alucard continued to watch this child. She looked about 8. Feelings that hadn't been present since his days when he was human rolled in Alucard's stomach. He felt pity for this child, sadness that she was reduced to this and the need to help her.

"Child," he crouched down, taking off his glasses. His red eyes stared into the girl's causing her to tremble softly. He placed his hands on his knees. "What is your name?"

The girl sniffled and sat up, lifting her chin proudly. "Claire." Her voice was gentle and sweet but held a hard edge, bringing the faintest smile to Alucard's lips. Claire sulked backward as his fangs peeked out.

"You're what he is…" She whispered, fear in her eyes betraying her forced strength in her voice.

Alucard frowned slightly. _What he is…? _He reached out a gloved hand, eyes gentle. "Claire, I want to take you away from here. Keep you safe. But you have to trust me." His eyes glowed red. "Will you?"

Claire glared at Alucard with her deep violet eyes. Slowly, she nodded. Alucard smiled, his lips curling up at the edges. He reached forward, Claire's little arms reaching back in return, and he lifted her up. She was incredibly light. She was dressed in the rags of a street urchin.

Alucard held her carefully. His hand on the small of the child's back, his other cradling her legs. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, burying her face in his raven hair. Alucard couldn't help but smile at her.

He didn't want Claire to be in the cold for any longer."Hold on tight, child," he whispered in her ear. He felt her light fingers cling to his jacket and hair. He phased back to the Hellsing Manor, appearing in Sir Integra's office.

The little child trembled in his arms.

"What's that?" Integra spoke, her voice hard like always. She stood up from her desk, walking over to Alucard, whose eyes flashed red at her.

"She's a who. Not a what. And her name is Claire." Alucard answered Integra, running his gloved hand over Claire's hair.

"Is she a…" Integra paused, but the meaning was there.

"No. She is human."

"So, you're going to raise her?"

Alucard nodded, noticing when little Claire yawned and looked at him with her purple eyes. The child spoke up then. "You're going to raise me?"

Alucard smiled his small smile. "Yes, child."

"Will you be like a Papa to me?"

His smile grew more. "Yes, Claire."

Claire smiled brightly, her eyes shining.

Integra smirked slightly, shocked by this odd scene of Alucard caring for something other than himself. "Well, take the child and get her cleaned up. I'll have Walter send some clothes for her." Integra went back to her desk and sat down.

Alucard's face returned to its mysterious demeanor. "Thank you, Sir Integra."

Integra just waved her hand dismissively.

Alucard faded into the shadows with Claire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing for you guys. If any of you noticed the little Les Miserables reference in there, let me know. I'll give ya a cookie. **

**~AlexaVelvet~**


	2. Adapting

***Author's Note: Welcome back! I hope you are all ready for some softer side of Alucard and Claire being adorable. Lol. So let's begin.**

* * *

Alucard phased into his room. It was dark. His throne sat in the center of the room and his coffin was off to the side. Claire trembled slightly. "It's dark…" she whimpered.

Alucard smiled slightly and suddenly the room was filled with soft light, torches along the walls suddenly illuminating. Claire giggled softly. "Was that magic?" Alucard smiled slightly. "Of sorts…"

Alucard carried Claire to a door that was off to the side. Upon opening it, Claire saw that it lead into what appeared to be a bathroom. It was simple, with a large tub and shower to accommodate Alucard's large body, a toilet, sink and a mirror. The walls were a gray, speckled marble while the floor was more of a cream-ish tile. On the wall by the door were several hooks, one of which hung a fluffy white towel.

Alucard set little Claire on the floor, where she stood, watching Alucard with her large, violet eyes. He removed his glasses and gloves, slipping them into a pocket of his jacket. His red eyes smiled ever so slightly at Claire. Then he proceeded to remove his hat, which he hung on one of the hooks and slid off his jacket and hung on the hook as well. Underneath was a white button up shirt with a vest that matched the color of his jacket.

With that, he rolled up his sleeves and stepped over to the tub. Claire hastily stumbled out of his way, anxious around him. Alucard turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. He then plugged the drain and allowed the tub to fill.

Turning to Claire, he beckoned her toward him. "Come here, my dear," he spoke softly, not wishing to scare the poor child.

Hesitantly, Claire stepped toward him and he pulled her close. "When was the last time you had a bath, my dear?" he asked her softly as he began to peel off her dirty clothes.

She shrugged her little shoulders. "Um… When Mama was still alive… Papa left me after that…." Alucard frowned deeply. This innocent little girl had been abandoned by her father? What sort of man does that?

_A cruel one…_ Alucard thought to himself.

During this time, Walter, the butler to the Hellsing Manor, had entered Alucard's room. Recovering quickly from the shock of the room being lit, Walter walked over to the door wear there was light.

He paused in the doorway, watching the vampire known as Alucard, setting a small little girl into the bath tub. She was a precious little thing, her large violet eyes never leaving Alucard's face. Walter couldn't help but smile.

Alucard turned, instantly sensing the butler's presence. "Hello, Walter," he said in his deep voice.

"Sir," Walter bowed. "I have brought a few things for the child." He indicated the neatly folded clothes in his arms. "I am also having a few of our men bring a bed down to your chambers for the girl to sleep in."

Alucard's face was unreadable as always as he nodded. "Thank you, Walter," Alucard took the clothes from the butler, who spoke up once more.

"Sir, I have also brought some scented soap for the child." He held out a bottle of pink liquid, which Alucard also took.

"Thank you, Walter."

Walter bowed again, and then took his leave to instruct the men where to place the bed for little Claire.

Alucard turned back to Claire, who was happily splashing around in the warm water. The water itself had been turning an ugly brown color as dirt and grime was washed off. Alucard kneed down beside the tub, setting the bottle of soap down.

"Claire, dear, close your eyes and hold your breath,"

She did as she was told, plugging her nose with her little fingers. Using his large hands, Alucard made a scoop and poured water over Claire's head. He did this several times before he was satisfied that her hair was properly soaked.

Claire giggled slightly as Alucard ran his fingers through her hair, trying not to pull on any of the tangles. Her giggles brought a soft smile to his face, red eyes gleaming.

Alucard picked up the bottle of soap, opening it and pouring some of the liquid into his palm. He set the bottle back on the ground then began to wash Claire's hair.

As he had predicted, after all the grime had been washed away, her hair was a beautiful golden color.

He continued to wash her. Her skin was a lovely peach color, cheeks slightly more flushed that the rest of her. Her violet eyes shone happily at her new cleanliness. Her lips were a rosy pink and little white teeth shone every time she smiled.

Finally, she was clean.

With a satisfied sigh, Alucard stood and walked over to grab the fluffy towel from the hook. He stepped back over to Claire who was watching him with those innocent eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her sweetness. He kneed back down and unplugged the drain, the dirty water rushing away.

Alucard wrapped the towel around Claire and lifted her into his arms. She giggled sweetly as he dried her off, rubbing the towel over her head and shoulders. After she was dry, Alucard reached over to the pile of clothes Walter had left. Among them were a pretty black dress with red ruffles and ribbons on the shoulders that was obviously for tomorrow and a small, white nightgown.

He grabbed the nightgown and pulled it over Claire's head.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he stood and lifted her into his arms. She nodded, her blond hair falling into her eyes. He pushed the strands aside. "Then we shall go to the kitchen. Would you like to walk or phase?"

"Which is quicker?"

Alucard smiled. "Phasing."

"Then that one!" Claire giggled.

Alucard nodded and phased to the kitchen, where a few of the maids were talking as they cleaned up the rest of Sir Integra's dinner. They gasped when Alucard appeared out of nowhere. Slowly they relaxed. Then they saw little Claire in his arms and began to fawn over her.

"She's so adorable!" cried one named Mary.

Alucard kept his calm face on. "I know she is. And she's hungry."

Mary nodded, immediately going to make little Claire a quick meal.

Alucard set Claire down at the counter and stood besides her, leaning against it. Claire watched the maid work, fascinated by how quickly they got a steaming plate of food in front of her.

The little girl nearly devoured the food.

Alucard watched Claire, smiling in his eyes but not his face. He kept a façade of coolness around anyone.

After Claire had finished two plates, they said farewell to the maids and phased back to Alucard's room. A small, twin sized bed had been set up on the other side of the room of Alucard's coffin.

Claire yawned.

Alucard smiled and walked over to the bed, rubbing Claire's back. She yawned again. Setting her down on the mattress, where she curled up under the blanket.

After, Claire had been settled down on her bed, Alucard glided over to his coffin and lay down, closing the lid.

~A few hours later~

Alucard tensed up as he felt his coffin lid opening. However, he relaxed as a small body hastily climbed into his coffin. He smiled and helped Claire inside. She curled up beside him, tangling her little fingers in his hair. Slowly, they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Alrighty! That's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. So I don't know if I want to turn this into a love relationship or not. Let me know what ya think! **


	3. The Sun Has Set

***Author's Note: Heeeyyyyyy everyone! So I've decided that this story isn't really going to be a love story (I'll write another of those later) but yet a story of why Alucard doesn't smile genuinely anymore (as in the anime). So fair warning… its going to be a tragedy of sorts… So let's begin.**

****A few years have passed since Alucard found Claire, ten to be exact. Claire is now a lady of eighteen. **

* * *

**Claire**

Claire Hellsing stood on the balcony over looking the Hellsing gardens. The orange sun was slowly setting over the horizon. She sighed. _Father would be waking up soon,_ she thought. _I always wake up before he does. _This thought caused her to smile. She never really minded being first awake. That meant she got to talk to her beloved Integra, who had become a sort of idol for Claire.

Sir Integra was powerful, intimating, everything a strong woman show be. Despite her odd habit of wearing men's clothing, Integra was the perfect image of an independent woman. And Claire loved that thought. She wanted to be independent, too. And strong.

However, her father, the greatest weapon at the Hellsing Organization and the vampire king, would never let her leave the grounds. And if she did, she went with him or a trusted escort like Walter.

Claire sighed again, the last rays of sun peeking over the horizon before disappearing completely. She loved watching the sun. _I wonder if father ever misses it…_ A small breeze of wind suddenly blew her long blond hair back.

Claire had grown into a tall, 5'7" girl. She had soft yet elegant curves that made her look like she glided when she walked, especially with the dresses she wore. She refused to wear the corset tight, heavy layer skirts that were the "style" of the era. Instead, she wore loose, blowy dresses made of thin fabric that she layered over to stay warm. And always in red. Red was the color of the Hellsing family. If her father wore it, so would she.

The sun finally disappeared under the horizon.

* * *

**Alucard**

Alucard felt the sun set; the stinking rays that still penetrated his coffin despite the darkness of the room and the protective coffin disappeared. He sighed, sitting up as he open the coffin. He looked over at Claire's bed. She was gone as usual. She always woke up first, her humanity allowed her to.

With a grunt, Alucard stretched and climbed out the coffin. He wore his usual attire: a white button up shirt with a red vest and pants. A loose black ribbon hung around his neck. His thick raven hair was in sleepy shambles and his eyes were deep red with thirst. Before he went to say good morning to Claire, he needed to feed.

* * *

**Claire**

Claire headed back inside and as she turned the corner she ran into Walter.

He stepped back and bowed low. "I am truly sorry, Miss Claire," he said apologetically. "I was not paying attention to where I was going."

She smiled kindly, her full, rosy lips curling up at the edges. "Its fine, Walter," She replied, setting her delicate yet calloused hand on his tall shoulder.

Walter smiled at her, his white teeth shining behind his lips. "Your father has woken, Miss Claire," He gave a quick bow. "Please excuse me. Sir Integra needs me." He swiftly walked around her and she turned to look after him.

"Give her my regards!" she called out, smiling.

Walter lifted his hand in acknowledgement. She smiled and turned to stroll down the hallway. Hellsing Manor was as large as it was when she had came here as a child. Claire didn't remember very much from her childhood except that near the time that Alucard saved her, it was cold and full of despair. Why that is though, she didn't remember.

The hallways were dimly lit, due to vampire that roamed the halls, with the granite floor carpeted with red velvet. The walls were a dark marble and were decorated with tapestry that she had had always fascinated her. They were depictions of old English battles.

"Claire…" the familiar voice caused Claire to turn around and smile.

Tall, elegant and intimidating, Alucard strode down the hall towards her. He had his jacket on but his hat was held in his hand. That red outfit had become iconic with terror for those who were his enemies. A flash of red was the last this they would ever see.

His glasses were in his pocket and he smiled at her with his red eyes. _Red. Always red_… she thought, walking toward him. "Good morning, Father!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

**Alucard**

Alucard smiled. His little Claire was always cheerful. _However,_ he thought to himself. _She's not so little anymore_. "Good morning, my dear," He quickly wrapped her into his embrace. She automatically hugged him back.

"How did you sleep?"

Claire nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. They had filled out from the petite starvation she had had as a child. "It was alright," she replied in her melodious voice. "I had a wonderful dream though."

"And what was that?"

"I had a dream that I went out into the world. I was able to travel and see things that I've only seen in pictures, like the Eiffel Tower or the Taj Mahal. It was all so beautiful," her violet eyes, which had deepened in color, shone happily. "When I woke up, I had the largest huge to just leave. Pack my things and go."

Alucard's face dropped slightly. He knew this day would come. When his little girl no longer craved his company and leave Hellsing. He had prepared himself for this but it still hurt.

Pain was not an emotion that Alucard was used to.

"Do you want to leave?" his voice was soft, a whisper.

* * *

**Claire**

She automatically noticed the different in her father after she had finished telling him about her dream. He seemed sad.

His question rang in her ears. _Do you want to leave?_

Did she want to leave? _Yes!_ Screamed on voice in her mind. She was sick of the isolation. As much as she loved the company of the Hellsing Organization, she wanted to be free. On the other hand, she wanted to stay with her father. She loved him.

Her mind conflicted with itself as Alucard stood before, tense and quiet, red eyes hard and unreadable. She flinched when she saw this. Only people who Alucard didn't like, wasn't close to or was being formal were giving that look. It gave Claire chills that reached her soul.

Suddenly, violin music began to play. Alucard started and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open. His tone was sharp and hard. "What?" He was quiet as he listened. He sighed, "Yes, sir," With that, he closed his phone.

Turning his gaze back at Claire, his eyes had begun to glow slightly. "Claire, you have been training with Pip and Walter, correct?"

Claire had begun feel small glimmers of hope. "Yes, Walter says I have mastered the art of the sword and am great at hand to hand combat. I'm a natural shot, Pip says!" Excitement ran through her voice. She continued to ramble on about what her trainers' praises.

* * *

**Alucard**

He couldn't help but smile as his daughter rambled on happily.

"Claire," he stopped her mid-sentence from describing how she could easily execute a martial arts combo quickly and effectively. "Would you like to go on a small mission with me?"

* * *

**Ta-Da! What do you guys think? Is it any good? I'm in French class at the moment so I had to stop the chapter soon otherwise Monsieur would get upset with me. Even though I am one of his best students. Anyway, review please and patience til I write le chaptre nouvelle (new chapter, if you didn't know).**


	4. Preparing for Battle

***Author's Note: Hey again everyone. I think I might post a couple chapters a day, depending on how long my battery lasts and how often I actually can have some free time. I'm a high school student so I have classes from 8:30 to 3:30. But enough about me! On with the story. **

* * *

**Claire**

She couldn't believe what her father had just said. _A mission?_ She thought. _Was he serious?_

The hard gleam in Alucard's eyes told her that he was completely serious. He smiled at her shock, sharp fangs peeking out from his lips. "If you're as good as I've heard," he said, stepping closer to her. "Then I believe that you'll fight just fine."

He set his hand on her cheek, feeling the muscles twitch under his hand. "My dear, I—."

"Yes!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, God, yes! A million times yes!" She pulled back, muscles tensing as she turned to sprint to her room to get ready.

"Claire," His sharp tone stopped her in her tracks. She turned and to face him again. His angular, pale face was serious. "This is an eradication mission. Ghouls have swarmed a house in Sussex and it is our job to remove them and find the source of their creation."

She nodded sharply, hanging on his every word.

His seriousness lightened up and he smiled. "Go change into something that you can easy move in yet protects you."

She smiled back and nodded, turning and sprinting off to their room.

* * *

**Alucard**

He smiled. He couldn't help it. His little Claire was growing up. But he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of stomach. He was unsure whether or not he should take Claire on this mission. Although it was just exterminating ghouls, he had a feeling it was more than that.

He shook off his nerves. He trusted Pip and Walter's word that Claire was well trained and she could easily handle herself.

With a sigh, he turned and glided down the hall to make his way to the office of Sir Integra. He needed to inform her that he was taking Claire on the mission with him.

* * *

**Claire**

She was completely ecstatic. She was finally getting out of this stupid manor.

She stripped out of the red dress, tossing it aside without a care. She dug through her chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of dark, leather pants that were a snug fit on her hips. After she had pulled them on she slipped a belt through the loops, not because she needed it but because she could hang things such as a sword sheath and maybe a gun holster.

Next, she slipped a black tank top over her slim torso. This also fit snug on her body, enunciating her curves and breasts. Over that she slipped a mesh shirt that she'd received from Pip. It was supposedly mesh armor that would be able to protect her from minor knife cuts. It itched slightly but not to a point where it drove her insane.

She sat on her bed, pulling on black socks over her slim feet. Wiggling her toes, she smiled. _This is so exciting,_ she thought, standing up and walking over to the bathroom. She brushed her curls up into a tight bun, making sure it would stay out of her face if she got in a fight.

She headed back to her bed and snatched up her leather jacket. It had many pockets that could easily hid weapons. It had been a gift from Walter. Next, she slipped on worn, knee-high boots made of tough leather. They laced up the front.

Suddenly, the door to the large room opened slowly. Alucard stepped inside with just his foot, keeping his head outside in case she was indecent. "Are you ready yet, my dear?" His voice was soft as it echoed through the room.

She smiled, her white teeth shining in the darkness. "Yes, father," she called out, turning and facing the doorway.

* * *

**Alucard**

He stepped inside and his breath caught.

His Claire was dressed in all leather, with her hand on her hip. She looked completely bad-ass. It was a change from her normal delicate red dresses. She smirked at him, her violet eyes glowing softly. She looked so strong and like she was ready to kick ghoul ass.

In a split second, he was by her side, pulling her into his embrace. "Oh Claire," he murmured into her hair. "You look amazing."

She giggled, pulling away from him. "Father, c'mon."

He smiled and put his hat on. It covered his unruly, raven hair. "Let's go. Pip is waiting for us. He has your weapons."

Claire smiled widely and nodded.

Alucard placed his glasses over his eyes and he became the hard, frightening vampire king that was fear by most and opposed by few. He led her out of the room, Claire's boots thudding quietly on the marble floor.

They reached the armory within a few minutes.

Pip Bernadotte stood on a one of the training mats in the training center that connected to the armory. His long rusty brown braid fell down his back and swayed with his movements as he spun a delivered a quick roundhouse kick to his opponent's jaw.

Pip wore a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, sweat covering his brow as he practiced vigorously.

"Pip."

The vampire's cold voice caused the leader of the mercenaries hired by Sir Integra to turn and glanced in their direction. His gray eye (as the other was covered by an eye patch) lit up and a smile burst out on his face when he saw Claire.

He stopped practicing and strode over with his long, strong legs to scoop Claire up into a large hug. His voice was smooth with his French accent. "Ah! My dear Claire! How are you? Are you ready for your first mission?" He smirked, looking at Alucard. "Of course she is. She'd your daughter after all."

Claire smiled and Alucard smirked.

"She's ready."

Pip nodded and jogged into the armory, retrieving a few weapons for Claire and Alucard's .454 Casuall and his Jackal. He brought a hand pistol, a katana and shotgun for Claire. She gladly took them, hooking the sword to her belt and sliding the pistol into her holster. She then slung the shotgun over her shoulder.

Pip smiled. "You'll do well, _ma cherie_." He spoke softly, setting his large hand on her head. "Just don't die. I'd have no to entertain me." His gray eye sparkled teasingly as he looked at Alucard, who snarled slightly, flashing his fangs.

* * *

**Claire**

She smiled brightly. Pip had always been a sort of playboy around her but she didn't mind. He was in his late 20s and was attractive, in a mysterious I'll-never-be-able-to-have-that-guy sort of way.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a large embrace, whispering in her ear. "If you died, I think I'd go mad." His lips gently brushed against her ear as he spoke, giving her slight shivers. It was very obvious that Pip like Claire. Everyone knew that they were great friends and there seemed to be a mutual attraction between them.

Claire hid it better. After all, she had to hid it from the vampire king.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Pip and hugged him back. "I won't die. I promise."

Pip smiled and gently kissed her cheek, causing Alucard to tense up, red eyes flaring. Claire blushed softly and giggled when Pip burst out laughing at her blush.

Alucard took a step forward. "Are you ready, Claire?"

She smiled once more at Pip before turning to her father, nodding. "Yes." Her violet eyes flashed. "Let's go."

* * *

**Well, that ends a chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Did you like the little ClaireXPip? I thought it was kinda cute. Plus it lets me lead up to things in the future. I'll see if I can try to write Chapter 5 tonight. Probably not though. Anyway, bye! Love you all  
**


	5. Sussex and Memories

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So I've decided that I want to make a PipXClaire relationship but I want to know what you guys think. So let me know what you think in the comments and I'll go with your opinions. So, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Alucard**

The journey to Sussex was a long one. It took them several nights to reach the small, English town. Even longer than it would have they been able to travel by day. It was ruled over by a family of nobles who had been the dominate family for generations. Currently, the ruling Lord was a Luke Valentine. However, according to local townspeople, Lord Valentine was out of town on business with his brother.

Claire had seemed to be excited the entire time, but Alucard knew his daughter well enough. It was obvious to him that she was exhausted. Her eyes didn't sparkle as much as they used to back in the manor. During some point of their travels, she had taken her hair down, complaining that the lack of weight was bothering her, and her curls didn't have as much bounce either.

As they walked down the dirt road that led into Sussex, Alucard couldn't help let his mind wander. He thought about Pip and Claire. They were good friends but he never really noticed any spark between them. He was just that oblivious.

* * *

**Claire**

_God, my feet hurt…_ Claire thought to herself. They had walked the entire way to Sussex. And it had it had nearly killed her. She was exhausted and she felt gross. The sooner they arrived at the inn where they were staying, the happier she would be.

"Claire," Alucard whispered softly. "Don't talk to anyone. They can't be trusted. The people of this area know of me but they don't know I have a daughter. I don't wish to place your life in any danger.

_Don't die on me._ Pip's words rang through her mind, sending heat through her as she remembered his husky voice a few nights before they had left the Manor.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Claire…" Pip's voice was quiet as he held her in his arms. His body was strong and hard against her own and his scent wafted up into her nose. It was warm and sent heat through her limbs. Pip's braid had become undone, his rusty brown hair sliding down his shoulders and pooling around them. Claire smiled and ran her fingers through the long locks. They were so soft and silky. Pip chuckled, pulling her against his chest. _

_They were hidden in his room. Her father was away on a mission, dealing with a homicidal vampire priest. Pip was leaning back against a wall, with his arms wrapped around Claire. Her red dress was pulled up to her waist and she was straddling his hips. _

_She could feel his hard member pressing against her core through his pants. It sent more heat between her legs. She groaned softly and he smiled at her. His gray eye was glittering wickedly as he ran his hands down her waist, gripping her thighs. He knew the affect he had on her. _

_He cupped her cheek, pulling her closer. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered, brushing his lips against hers. His words brought a blush to her cheeks and he couldn't help but chuckle at her._

_He kissed her then. He hadn't kissed her before this. They had cuddled and hugged. She'd told him some of her deepest thoughts and he had told her some of his greatest regrets. They were so close. He trusted her with his life and vise-versa. But never had they kissed._

_The kiss ignited something in her that she'd never felt before. It set fire to her blood and pulled a moan deep from within her soul. She placed her small hands on Pip's cheeks, tipping his head back to deepen the kiss. He suddenly nipped her lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage to slip his tongue inside her mouth._

_This time he groaned, his member hardening even more. He proceeded to ravish her mouth. She was hesitant to join his dance of tongues. But slowly, she did. She wrapped her tongue around his, exploring his mouth almost as much as he was exploring her._

_He groaned deeply, his strong arms snaking around her as he rolled over and laid her underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him. He groaned again, kissing her deeply. His tongue slid against hers, wet and warm._

"_Pip…" her voice was breathless, cheeks flushed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this…" She looked away from Pip, ashamed and afraid that he wouldn't want to look at her after that. _

_He smiled sweetly, stroking her cheek and said in his French accent. "It's alright, ma cherie," He kissed her forehead, sitting up and pulling her with him. "We can wait. I don't mind waiting."_

_She blushed and smiled up at him, her violet eyes shining happily. It caused him to give her a bright, crooked smile. He lay back against the wall, pulling her with him. She lay against him, tangling her fingers in his lovely hair._

_He leaned down and kissed her forehead, relaxing as she played with his hair. "Sleep," he whispered. I'll keep you protected. I want you to stay safe."  
_

* * *

**Claire**

_Stay safe…_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt a touch on her shoulder.

It was Alucard. She'd been daydreaming of what would have happened if she had left Pip continue. How good (or bad) it would feel? Would their relationship have changed? These questions ran through her mind as quick as a gunshot.

She shook her to clear her thoughts. Looking up at Alucard, she smiled slightly. "Sorry… Wait did you say? I wasn't listening."

Alucard chuckled. "Obviously." He turned and looked at a brick building with small windows that were covered by white curtains. "We're here."

Claire smiled with relief. "Finally."

* * *

**Alucard**

He led the way into the small hotel. It was shabby and a little rundown but it would work for a two-day stay. Claire followed him quietly, brushing her curls back as she obviously examined the place.

In Alucard's opinion, he'd slept in worse. But she hadn't. She'd never left the Manor until now. So perhaps bringing her to this crappy little inn wasn't the best idea. But the world was harsh and Claire needed to learn this. That people aren't always kind as fairy tales make them out to be.

After checking in, Alucard and Claire were led upstairs by an old woman.

"This is your room," she said, her voice thick with the English accent that dominated the south. Alucard nodded his thanks and gave the woman a few francs. She scowled and left them alone to get settled in.

The room had no windows, thankfully, and was small. There was one large bed that had white sheets, a quilt and a few pillows on it. There was a chair in the corner and a desk against the farthest wall. A few candles were placed around to little the room. It was cozy enough.

Claire set her bag down, crashing onto the bed. It was obvious she was exhausted. Alucard set his hand on her forehead. "Just sleep my dear," He glanced toward the east. "The sun will be rising very soon. I must rest as well."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well."

* * *

**And there's the end of le chapter. Did you like the flashback? I wish you readers would review more. I really like reviews. Review and you will get cookies. Loads of them. :D**


	6. Meeting for the First Time

**Welcome back. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been busy with Prom and in all honesty, I had a bit of writers block. Okay, so in one of the reviews I received, someone asked, "Since Pip is alive, then so are the Nazis?" Technically yes, but that's not what I'm writing about. It's a father/daughter story with Alucard and Claire and then also a love story with Pip and Claire. There's no Seras. So, it's sort of like an alternate world. I'm not going to give anymore spoilers to let's start the story.  
**

* * *

**Claire**

She woke up groggy and tired. During the time she had passed out and Alucard had gone to sleep, he had changed her clothes and taken off her boots. She now wore just a black tank top and nothing else.

Then she noticed the body beside her. Groggily, she glanced up. It was Alucard. He had discarded his jacket, hat and glasses, wearing nothing but a white shirt and black sweatpants. This was weird because she'd never seen him in sweatpants.

In her sleep, she had snuggled up against him, her fingers tangling in his dark locks. His arm had wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Not in the intimate way that Pip does but the way a father holds his daughter. Lovingly.

His pale face had the slightest of smiles on his lips, fangs ever-so-slightly peeking out.

She smiled at him. Alucard has always been so kind to her.

She loved him.

Suddenly, Alucard began to stir. She could only assume the sun had gone down. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, feinting sleep.

* * *

**Alucard**

He opened his red eyes and the first thing he felt was a small body pressed against his own. It was Claire. He looked down at her, feeling her fingers being tugged from his hair. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He reached over with his free had and stroked her cheek softly.

She twitched, opening her violet eyes. They gazed in Alucard's as he stared back at her. Then he smiled, his fangs peeking over the edges of his lips. "Good evening, my dear."

She smiled at him, snuggling closer and wrapping her arms around him. "Evening, Father," she whispered in his shirt. "Can I go back to sleep? I'm still tired."

He chuckled, sliding out of Claire's grip. "No sleeping."

He, in a mere second, was dressed. He turned his fierce gaze to Claire. "We have ghouls to kill."

With that, her turned and left her to get ready. After all, she did need time alone. And he needed to feed before he ate his own daughter.

* * *

**Claire**

She sighed and got out of bed. She quickly dressed, adrenaline starting to pump through her the soon she became ready. This was going to be her first ever mission. She had to make her father proud.

_And Pip too..._ her subconscious whispered. A blush came to her cheeks. Thoughts of Pip has been swirling through her head since she first met him. He'd been hired, along with his mercenary group the Wild Geese, by Sir Integra after an attack on Hellsing Manor had killed off nearly all of her soldiers. Including one of Claire's beloved friends: Commander Ferguson.

The entire household had been devastated. Claire wouldn't leave her room for days and made Alucard move his coffin into a different room so she could have peace and quiet. Sometimes sharing a room with her father, and vampire king, unnerved Claire.

She finished dressing, slipping her jacket over her shoulders and sitting on the bed. She sighed as she remembered the first time she had met the Frenchman, Pip Bernadotte. It was 4 years ago. She'd only been 14.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Claire stood against the wall, her arms crossed across her budding chest. She was still unused to the breasts that were slowly forming into large mounds. It weighed her down and she felt awkward. She was already almost a C cup. Although, it wasn't as bad as that night when she had randomly began to bleed between her legs. Her father had remained calm but she knew how awkward he had felt. Sir Integra had immediately been sent for and it had been explained to her that once a month, for a few days, she would bleed. She hated it. She had to avoid her vampire father for those days.  
_

_She glanced over to where Sir Integra was standing. She wore her dark green suit and blue tie with a cross over top. Her long hair pale blond hair fell over her shoulders. She looked over her glasses with irritation glowing in her light blue eyes. The mercenaries were late. The Wild Geese, Claire had over heard Alucard call them._

_She jumped slightly when Alucard phased through the wall beside her. He looked over at Sir Integra. "They're here." His voice was soft and deep, dark even._

_She looked toward the door when, as if on cue, it opened. Walter walked through, followed by a tall man. He was dressed in a pale brown military jacket with matching pants that wear covered in pockets and patches. On his feet were combat boots that his pants were tucked into. A long red scarf hung around his neck. On his head was a cowboy hat with the left flap folded up, a griffin emblem patched on the front. The hat covered rusty brown hair that was long, longer than Claire's and was pulled into a braid that wrapped around his neck. He glanced around the room, obviously examining it, with one deep gray eye. The other was covered with an eye patch. He had slight scruff on his chin and looked about in his early 20s.  
_

He's gorgeous,_ thought Claire, feelings of admiration whelming up inside her. _

_Men followed this man through the doorway. At least 50 of them. They filled up the room fast and all of them could easily be described as soldiers of one kind or another. They seemed vicious._

_Walter spoke, catching Claire's attention as the gorgeous man sat down in a chair, flipping it around and straddling it. "May I introduce, Mr. Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the Wild Geese, and his men." The man, Pip, nodded his head._

_Claire nearly burst out laughing. Pip? It was such a childish name and it didn't suit him in the slightest. She was expecting something like Alexander or Roberto.  
_

_Her giggles caught Pip's attention. He arched his eyebrow. "What are you laughing at, little girl?" His voice was mesmerizing and made Claire stop laughing immediately. That and the fact that he had called her a little girl. _

_"That is Claire, daughter of our vampire resident, Alucard." Walter replied for Claire.  
_

_Pip blinked and burst out laughing. His men followed suit. Alucard remained emotionless, at least to everyone else. Claire could see the slight irritation in his eyes and how he stepped closer to Claire ever so slightly._

_"A vampire!?" Pip spoke between laughs. "Yeah, right. If he's a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein."_

_Claire frowned deeply. "He is!"_

_Her voice rang out loud and strong, causing Pip to stop laughing and stare at her. Her violet eyes glowed brightly as she stood in front of Alucard, who looked down at her in shock. She usually wasn't so bold, but when her father's honor was in question, she stood up and spoke out._

_"He is a vampire! He's the most powerful, feared vampire in all of the world. You should be happy he has spared your life! You are scum to my father! One day, when I'm older, I will be as strong and powerful as him, and then you will fear me as well!" She clenched her fists, glaring at Pip.  
_

_He was shocked. This girl with curly blond hair and pretty, purple eyes had just told him that one day he will fear her. Her words had stunned him into silence. Eventually, he stood, taking his hat off. Walking over to Claire, he looked down at her. She was 5' 3" at the time and he, no doubt, stood at at least 6 feet. However, she would not be intimated by him. She kept her gaze hard and she stared him down.  
_

_Suddenly, Pip smiled. "I am sorry. I did not mean to be so rude," he apologized, giving a slightly bow to Claire. "Can you forgive... Claire?" _

_The way he spoke her name sent chills through her; chills she didn't exactly understand at the time. She nodded, curls bouncing. "Yes."_

_Pip smiled again. _

_Finally, Integra spoke up, taking over._

_Claire stood back as Pip went back to his seat. He kept glancing over at her and she kept glancing over at him though out the whole introductions. _

* * *

**Claire**

She sighed, slipping on her boots, lacing them up. Trying to empty her mind, she scooped up the duffel bag that held her guns and left, wandering off to find her father.

* * *

**This was bit of a longer chapter. Once I started writing I just couldn't stop. I hope you guys like the flashback. I'm going to have fun developing Pip and Claire's relationship. If you guys have any ideas for what you want me to write about or want to happen, let me know. I still want to keep my original ending so if it conflicts with that I won't do it. But anyway, please read, review and I'll update some more later.**


	7. Focus

**Author's Note; Okay, so I'm going to update this after I read all the comments. Watch out for strong language in this chapter.**

**Alucard**

He walked back inside, only to find Claire walking down the stairs. She was ready to battle ghoul ass. He watched her with pride glowing in his red eyes. His little Claire was all grown up. He slid into the shadows, unnoticed by her. He watched her silently for a minute. She seemed to be lost in thought about something. She'd been like that for the last few days.

He wondered what was on her mind. As easily as he could have invaded her thoughts and figure it out for himself, he had made a promise to Claire that he would never do so again. Unless, it was an absolute emergency.

He emerged from the shadows, standing behind Claire. She was still unaware of his presence. This was not a good thing. If she stayed like this for their mission, she would end up dead or seriously injured. Neither of which sat kindly in Alucard's mind.

"Claire."

His voice whispered darkly in her ear, causing her to squeal and jump. He laughed softly, holding her still. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings, my dear. Next time, your surprise attacker might not be me."

Claire spin around, glaring at him. "That was completely unnecessary," she growled softly. Her violet eyes glared at the vampire king fiercely, causing Alucard to smirk softly.

"I think it was completely necessary," he turned into the hard trainer that had made his daughter grow stronger through emotions and strength. "You are not focused. Being unfocused can lead to death. What are you thinking about?"

Claire couldn't hide the blush that rose to her cheeks.

Alucard glared. "What. Are you thinking about?"

She mumbled something so softly that even his vampire ears couldn't hear. "What?"

"Nothing!" she snapped, spinning away from him. "Let's just get on with the mission."

Alucard sighed but couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. She was definitely his daughter. In every way but the one that counted. In blood. He still loved her nonetheless. She was his daughter. Now and forever.

**Claire**

She stormed out of the inn, rage building inside her. She was furious at Alucard. He had startled her then lectured her about the idea of focus. Who did he think she is?! A child? No! She was 18! A grown adult in the eyes of society.

She kept walking down the street, fully award that Alucard was following her at a safe distance. She sighed softly. She had to confront him about Pip sooner or later. If not, he'd figure it out and then he'd be upset because she hadn't told him. If she tells him now, he would be less angry.

Slowly, she came to a stop. "Father, stop following me." She called back. "It makes you seem like a creepy stalker who preys on young ladies."

Alucard laughed as he faded out of the shadows beside her. "I'm sorry for what I said." Is all he said before getting serious. "Now, we have a mission to do."

**Alucard**

He turned, red cloak furling out dramatically as he turned and began walking in the opposite direction. From then on out, Alucard's emotions became null and void. He was mentally preparing for the kill; and the thrill it would bring.

His eyes flared bright underneath his glasses, fangs sharp as the peeked out from under his lip as he smiled. Oh, how he loved to kill.

**Unknown**

The vampire and the girl were on the move. Electric blue eyes glared fiercely at the human. Why on earth would a vampire king carry around such baggage? She was nothing, if not holding him back.

The creature shifted uncomfortably. It was cold and he was soooooooo hungry. A wicked grin curled on his lips, revealing sharp pointy teeth. That human girl would make a lovely meal. Maybe a nice, quick fuck too. She had a nice enough body. He became hard just thinking about her, pinned beneath him as he pounded into her pussy.

He scowled softly. The stupid chip had made him vulgar. Then again, he had always been vulgar. He was just now more open about it. Rape, eat, and repeat. That was now the creature's method. Yes, this was Jaz's way.

With a sorrowful sigh, he jumped off his perch, heading off to Sussex Manor to warn his master.

**Claire**

The walk to Sussex Manor was a quiet, unnerving one. Alucard seemed perfectly at easy, strolling along as wind blew his cloak back. However, Claire was tense with anticipation. She was going to have her first kill tonight. Alucard chuckled darkly, tipping his hat back, looking up at the manor that slowly came into view.

_Such a drama queen_, Claire thought. _He loved to put on a show before finishing off his enemies._

The Manor was enormous. With white marble walls and large glass windows, it almost looked like Hellsing Manor. However there were subtle details that Claire noticed that made it obvious that it was nowhere close to the glory to that of the Hellsing family.

The walls were charred along the bottom edges, suggesting a fire had once taken place in the Manor. The tall columns that held up the balcony on the second floor were scratched and scarred as the only way marble can be. Several windows were broken and the front door had been forced open. Many cobwebs filled the corners, suggesting that the ruling Lord had been gone away for sometime.

However, the largest thing was the numerous blood stains that now covered the once pure, white marble.

A spider scampered across Claire's foot, and looking down, she squished it upon detection. She hated spiders.

And that's when she heard it.

The low, pitiful yet frighteningly chilling groans of the undead. It resonated deep within her core, causing goose bumps to break out along her skin and fear begun to wrap a grip around her brain.

A gentle yet firm hand fell on her shoulder, calming her slightly. She looked up at Alucard. He kept his gaze forward but spoke to her, voice dark.

"Get your pistols out. Reload to a full magazine. Prepare yourself, my child. You're true test of strength outside of the Hellsing estate is coming."

**Okay! The end for now. I might write the beginning of Chapter 8 and if I get far enough, I'll post that today too. Hope you like the story so far. Read, review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	8. Captured

**Author's Note; Warning: this chapter may contain possible forced lemon. It's either this chapter or the next. i don't even know where the chapter goes til I write it. So if its something that you don't except its probably cuz I thought of something else  
**

* * *

**Claire**

The sounds of ghouls sent shivers through her spine. She reloaded her guns and set them in her holster. She preferred a sword instead. So, she unsheathed her katana and skillfully spun it, warming up her stiff muscles.

Alucard had become even colder than before. His eyes no longer peeked over his glasses like he does when he talks to her. They were completely hidden behind the red, round glasses. His fangs had slipped out to become a sharp, full teeth smile.

It honestly terrified Claire.

Then the first wave of ghouls attacked. It startled Claire, almost causing her to drop her sword. Alucard was already firing away; one bullet per ghoul, shooting a head shot every time. Claire stood still, watching her father kill without mercy. He was like a machine.

A ghoul somehow made it by Alucard and jumped at Claire. It was fast. Though not as fast as she had been trained with. Her trainers had always been faster than her so, naturally, she worked to be faster. And she achieved her goal.

She was faster.

In a sudden instant, she had spun around the ghoul and sliced its head off with the sharp edge of the blade. Then she stabbed it through the cranium to ensure death.

Alucard let out a proud laugh, eyes glowing beneath the glasses. "That's my girl!" He shouted, quickly reloading. Claire smiled. She was glad she could bring pride to the vampire king. She always worked to please him but some days it seemed impossible.

* * *

**Jaz**

He watched the human girl first and he felt heat gathering between his legs. A wicked grin grew on his lips. Taking her would be such pleasure. Especially if she fights like that.

* * *

**Alucard**

Red.

Red was all he could see.

Violet eyes.

His daughter's violet eyes kept him clung to sanity.

He loved her.

* * *

**Claire**

After the first couple waves of ghouls, Claire and Alucard were able to force their way up to the entrance of the manor. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She had become easily accustomed to killed ghouls. They were just dead bodies that could moved.

They were nothing but zombies.

She held back the ghouls that attacked from behind them as Alucard kicked in the door and took out the ghouls there.

The next five seconds had become a blur for Claire.

A sudden thud on the back of her head brought stars to Claire's vision. The next thing she remembered was blackness.

* * *

**Jaz**

Now was his chance. The vampire wasn't looking.

* * *

_**Time Lapse of about 30 minutes.**_

* * *

**Claire**

"Human…."

The voice that echoed in Claire's ears made her cringe.

"Girl… Wake up…. Wake up!"

Claire woke with a jolt. Cold seeped into her back and she couldn't move. Why couldn't she move? She tried to move her wrists and was met with resistance. She decided that the cold was a stone wall pressed against her back.

She cracked open her eyes. Claire's head was pounding and she couldn't focus very well. Then, slowly, it all came back to her. She had been attacked from behind. She remembered hearing Alucard's vicious growls and wondered how on earth her attacker was even alive.

Her attacker…

Who was her attacker?

She looked around the room but couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Too dark for her human eyes to see anything.

It was then she felt something warm and wet on her foot.

She looked down and gasped in surprise. Glaring back up at her were blue eyes. The object that was wet was the creature's tongue. A silent chuckle echoed through the room. It sent chills through her.

"Such a pretty human…."

She growled softly, struggling against the chains. The creature laughed. "Try as you may, you'll never get free my dear." A cold hand ran up her leg, which she now realized was bare.

Cold realization hit her.

She was naked!

The creature laughed, the sound was ear piercing, chilling. It terrified Claire. Without realizing it, she let out whimpers of fear.

* * *

**Jaz**

The noise the human was emitting was making him so hard. He loved her fear, the scent of it. It made him want to fuck her til she screamed.

And oh, he would. Without another thought, he ran both hands up her legs, spreading them slightly. She whimpered loudly, cries of protest making him laugh. He ran his long tongue up the inside of her thigh.

"The more you resist," he whispered, running his tongue along her folds. "The more it will hurt."

He smiled as her wetness covered his tongue. This little virgin protested with her mouth yet her body craved touch. He was amazing that this little tart hadn't been touched by a man yet. He was going to savor her.

Suddenly he stood up, gripping her jaw with his hand and kissed her, using the gasp to force his tongue into his mouth. She resisted every moment of it. She tasted so sweet. He stuck his hand between her legs, forcing a finger between the slick fold he found, playing with her clitoris.

She unconsciously groaned, bringing a wicked smile to Jaz's face.

* * *

**Claire**

This monster was going to rape her. She just knew he would. And there was nothing she could do to stop him.

The creature groaned, pressing his body against hers. He felt surprisingly human. Obviously male from the hard member she felt pressing against her thigh. His mouth was on her neck, sucking on her flesh and nipping ever so lightly with sharp teeth.

She couldn't help but let out a small moan. The man laughed darkly in her ear, sending chills through her.

This couldn't happen. It couldn't! She promised Pip…

_Stay safe…_

* * *

**Alucard**

Anger boiled deep in his core. How dare they take his little girl from him? He would kill all of them! He placed his hands, one palm out and the other facing him. With a growl, he spoke, voice deep and demonic.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems..."

His energy flared up, his hat flying off by the sudden gust of wind. His glasses had already been broke, his red eyes flaring brightly with rage before closing.

"Three... Two... One."

His eyes opened with deadly calm.

"Approval of Situation A recognized."

Alucard smiled evilly.

" Commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

* * *

**Woo! Alucard's releasing his demons! Shits about to go down so keep reading please. Read and review. I love your comments.**


	9. Save Me

**Author's Note;** **Welcome back. It's going to be graphic so fair warning.**

**Claire**

The man's tongue ran up her stomach, licking the edge of her breast. His rough hand grabbed her, pinched her nipple. She gasped, turning her head away, thinking of the only thing that could bring her comfort in this situation.

Pip Bernadotte.

She imagined that the cold hands on her body where his. The tongue that was swirling around her nipple was his. She wished it was Pip. Not this horrible creature. She slowly became lost in her own thoughts. She could practically feel Pip's silky hair sliding across her bare skin. And when a finger slipped inside her she couldn't help but moan his name.

The finger stilled, pulling out. She whimpered. "Pip…"

A hand slapped across her face, stinging and causing her to gasp in pain. A hard hand gripped her chin and pulled her face close to the creature's. His voice was harsh. "My name is not Pip. You will not call me Pip or I will make your death slow and painful."

She came back to reality, tasting blood and warm liquid dribble down his chin and neck. He must have broken her nose and split her lip. Her tongue darted out to lick it. It had a coppery taste to it.

The creature growled. "Because of your insubordination, you will suffer."

He grabbed her hips, pulling them up, pressing the head of his member against her core. It was hot and she became wet, body reacting against her will. He purred softly. "You're already so wet… You want my dick inside your tight, little pussy?"

She whimpered and she could practically feel him smiling.

Lips caressed her neck and she moved her head away, exposing her neck to him.

"Big mistake, my little tart."

What happened next nearly ruined Claire.

He thrust into her, hard and to the hilt. It caused her to scream and her screams increased as he bit down on her neck, blood well up in the creature's mouth. He began to move almost instantly, pain shooting through her.

It was at that moment that one part of the wall exploded, dark tendrils of energy sliding along the ground.

**Alucard**

He stepped inside, eyes flaring viciously.

That filthy, wanna-be vampire had his hands on Claire. He had her pinned against a wall and was pounding away at her. He had his teeth in her neck. That's what drew Alucard over the edge.

He shouted in rage, sending Baskerville at the freak.

**Jaz**

Pain in his shoulder, spreading to his body. Damn it! The vampire had found him. It was too late now though. He'd marked her and fucked her. His last thought was that pain was in his groin and he watched in terror as the gigantic demon dog tore off his dick with its numerous teeth.

**Alucard**

Baskerville dropped the freak, the wanna-be vampire torn to shreds.

Alucard called back the demon dog, sealing his powers away. Not fully though. He might need them again.

He darted over to Claire, ripping off the chains that had her pinned against the wall. She slumped, tears mingling with the blood on her face. Alucard whipped off his jacket, wrapping Claire in it.

He gently picked her up, whispering in her hair as he cradled her close to his chest. "I'm sorry this happened… So sorry…" She whimpered in response, curling her fingers into his vest, clinging to him as if clinging for life.

With no more words, he left, taking her home. He had finished off all the ghouls anyway.

**Integra**

A knock on her door caused Integra Wingates Hellsing to look up from her desk. "Enter." She called out in a monotonous voice.

Walter opened the door, stepping inside. His whole demeanor had an air of sadness. Integra knew immediately that something was wrong.

**Pip**

He rushed down the hallway, heading toward the infirmary. The news of Claire had reached him late that night. He was about to go to bed when Walter had knocked on his door.

"Mr. Bernadotte…" his voice was solemn. "It's Claire…"

Pip was alert immediately and stormed pasted Walter. Was Claire alright? He had to reach her. He needed to comfort her. He didn't even care that he was only his boxers and a tee shirt. These thoughts were all that circulated in his brain as he reached the hall that led to the infirmary.

Alucard stood in the doorway, his hat and glasses gone. Pip got the full force of the vampiric fear that followed Alucard wherever he went. He glared at Pip, red flaring up. "What do you want, Bernadotte?"

Pip frowned deeply. "You know damn well what I want." He snarled, baring his teeth. "I want to see Claire."

The vampire king smiled sadly. "I know." He stepped aside, allowing Pip to past by him.

Claire was laying on one of the infirmary beds, wearing one of those thin dresses. She was surrounded by nurses and doctors. Pip quickly assessed the damage.

Her strong, milky legs were bruised from the ankles up. Her blond hair was disheveled and messy, falling in loose curls over her bruised cheek. It looked like a broken nose. Her lip was swollen and bleeding. She kept her legs pressed together and had a glassy look over her eyes. What caused Pip to freeze in shock was the large bite mark that was deep in her shoulder.

"Oh, Claire…"

**Claire**

His voice called out softly, whispering her name.

Her shoulders tensed and she couldn't dare look up at him. She felt dirty and used. She had been violated. He could never be her first. How could he even bare to look at her?

"Claire… Look at me…" she heard his voice crack slightly with emotion. "Please…"

He sounded so sad. She peeked a glance up.

He had moved to kneel beside the bed. He didn't care about the nurses. He didn't care about the doctors. He just cared about her. She could see it in his grey eye that was half hidden by his long hair that was out of his braid.

"Pip…." Was all she could whisper before she started crying. She trembled fiercely, sobs racking her body. All the doctors stopped, sending a look at Alucard.

His red eyes were grim as he nodded slightly.

All the doctors moved.

Pip sat on the bed beside Claire, holding his arms open for her. It was up for her to decide if she still wanted him. He whispered softly, "Claire…"

She looked at him, violet eyes so sad that the depths were swirling with darkness. She could only look at him for a second before burst into tears. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

His chest was warm against hers as he pulled her close to him. He tangled his fingers her hair, lips pressed to her forehead. "Claire… I'm so sorry… I'm here… You're safe…"

He repeated these words.

"Claire…."

She looked up at him, her cheeks tear-stained.

"I love you."


	10. Decisons, Decisons

**Author's Note; Hey everyone. So this story is really taking over most of my time. It's basically all I've been thinking about lately. Coming up with a plot line and everything. So enough of me blabbering, I know it's getting serious. So let's continue.**

* * *

**Claire**

Pip's words rang in her ears. It was only a second before he was swept out of the room by Alucard's and the doctors.

"_I love you."_

Had he really said that? Reality was mixing with fantasy. She couldn't focus properly. Her body was low on blood, her brain beginning to shut down.

She passed out.

* * *

**Alucard**

He stood off to the side, watching the doctor's work. There was a slight panic when Claire had passed out but it was written off as non-important. They hooked her up to a couple IVs, one for blood, another for antibiotics.

After making sure her condition wasn't critical, one of the nurses came over, holding a clipboard.

"How is she?"

The nurse pushed up her glasses, not looking the vampire king in the eyes. "She is stabilizing. Her vocal cords were damaged; however, since she was bitten by a vampire it is unsure whether or not she will become a ghoul or a Draculina."

Alucard frowned. "It depended whether or not she was still a virgin when the creature bit her."

"Well the times of the bite and the rape were so close together it is very hard to tell."

Alucard's eyes flared, voice growling and rising, "Well figure it out!"

Several of the newer doctors looked over, shocked by his outburst. Integra chuckled softly at their surprise. "Alucard, keep calm." She commanded him. He growled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Integra**

She sighed softly. That vampire and his temper. She turned to the head doctor, looking at him through her round glasses with hard blue eyes.

"Do it. Figure out the times of the bite."

With that, she turned and left.

* * *

**Several hours later….**

* * *

**Alucard**

After he'd finally regained his temper, he had returned to the infirmary. Claire was still passed out but the doctor's had patched her up as best they could. There wasn't much they could do for the emotional side of her attack.

The head doctor came over to Alucard.

"The bite occurs nearly a second before he took her virginity. Luck is on her side, Alucard. She'll turn into a Draculina. "

His eyes flared up for a second and the doctor took a step back.

"She won't want that…" he whispered fiercely.

"She has no choice. Either be a Draculina or die. Because that's what's going to happen."

"She'd need a vampire's blood to complete the change."

The doctor gave him a knowing look. "That's where you come in."

The vampire king's eyes grew sad and his mouth became a hard line. "You want me to change my own daughter into a vampire?"

The doctor nodded.

"I want to ask her about it."

A nurse spoke up. "Well then here's your chance."

Alucard looked over. Claire was stirring slightly. She was waking up.

* * *

**Claire**

The darkness began to clear and the nightmares began to recede. She was extremely sore between her legs and her neck hurt. The rest of her body was numb.

She cracked open her eyes and looked around. She was in the infirmary, she could tell that much. The last thing she remembered was Pip telling her that he loved her.

"Claire…"

Alucard's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Claire can you hear me?"

She tried to speak but pain shot through down her throat. Instead, with tears welling up her in eyes, she nodded.

"You were bitten by a vampire, my dear."

Terror burned through her like a flash fire.

"You're going to die. Unless I give you my blood," his voice faltered. "But, that would mean you would turn into a vampire. A Draculina. A No-Life Queen. Capable of her own thoughts and emotions."

Claire was speechless. She can't believe that she was either going to die or become a vampire.

But she had to live. For Pip. She had to see him again.

* * *

**Alucard**

Alucard's eyes widened slightly when Claire nodded, but he quickly regained his composure. He sent all the nurses and doctors out. This needed to be private.

He sat on her bed, pulling her over to him. She sat on his lap, curling her fingers into his jacket. Like she used to when she was a child. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry I have to do this, my dear." He whispered. He took of his hat and glasses, tossing them aside.

His dark hair fell over his eyes, which were glowing brightly.

Leaning down, his lips brushed against the bandage covering her neck. He placed a small kiss over it before gently taking it off. The bite was ugly looking. He placed another soft kiss on the bite. Reaching over, he took the blood IV out of her hand.

"Ready?"

She nodded ever so slightly.

He slowly sunk his fangs into the soft area of skin under her ear. A small rush of air escaped her lips and he felt her shoulders tense up beneath him. He held her close, tangling his fingers in her blond hair as sweet blood flowed onto his tongue.

He swallowed. He had to drain to her near point of death.

She was whimpering—it was the only noise she could make—her grip on his jacket became weaker and weaker. Her skin became pale and washed out.

Pulling back, he licked his lips, rubbing the tip of his tongue over his fangs. She was near death. He could hear it in her faint heart beat. He brushed her hair back, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you, my dear," he whispered softly.

With that, he pulled his sleeve up with his teeth, revealing his muscular, pale arm; blue veins ran underneath the undead flesh. He leaned down, pressing his lips against his wrist and bit down, his own blood welling up into his mouth.

He pressed his bleeding wrist against Claire's.

* * *

**Claire**

The coppery taste of blood flowed into her mouth. It had an odd sweetness to it. It filled her mouth until she couldn't help the few drops the dribbled down her chin.

Her brain was fuzzy, she was so low on blood she could barely think so when she heard Alucard whisper, "Drink," she didn't disobey.

She swallowed, the warm liquid flowing down her throat. It was like a shot of energy. It was delicious… Slowly, she began to regain her thought the more blood she drank. What was happening? She was confused.

"Stop."

Alucard's voice was slightly weak and as Claire opened her eyes she saw that it was his blood she had been drinking.

She gasped pulling away.

Alucard licked his bite mark, closing it instantly. He smiled down at her. "Welcome to your new life, my dear."

* * *

**:D Watcha guys think? In all honesty, I kind forgot how vampires were turned in Hellsing so I just used the general turning process. Please read and review.**


	11. Change is Always Hard

**Author's Note; Ah! Claire's a vampire now! :D I actually got another chapter written today. I feel proud of myself. Lol let's continue.**

* * *

**Claire**

She opened her eyes and she was shocked by how well she could see in the dim candlelight of the infirmary. She saw Alucard sitting on her bed, his arms wrapped around her. He was holding her gently. He brushed her blond curls out of her face.

"Good morning dear. Welcome to your new life."

Claire blinked. _New life... _Her eyes must of shown confusion before Alucard whispered, "You're a vampire now."

Gently, he scooped Claire up. He unhooked the IVs in her arm and carried her to her room. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Where's Pip?"

Alucard stiffened slightly as he walked down the hallway.

"He is in his room."

"I want to see him."

"Not yet. You could lose control and drain him dry."

Claire tensed up at his words. "I'll have to drink blood... Won't I?"

Alucard nodded.

He looked different in her new vampire eyes. The evidence of his age was more visible. Even though he still looked young, she could see the very faint wrinkles around his lips and the corners of his eyes. His red eyes were more piercing and a deeper shade of red. His raven hair had slight shades of blue in them.

The rest of the trip was silent. They walked down the hallways, down the stone stairs, past the prisons and into their room. Her bed had already been replaced with a coffin. One that was slightly smaller than Alucard's and more accustomed to her size.

"I'm going to sleep in that..?"

Alucard nodded. "But first you need a shower."

She nodded slightly. "Set me down..." He did as she asked. She was a little wobbly with her steps but she was able to walk decently. She slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll have Walter bring you fresh clothes..." Alucard whispered softly. "I'm going to bed. The sun is going to rise soon. Be in your coffin as soon as possible."

She nodded as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**Alucard**

He sighed softly. Claire was going to have a hard time adjusting to this lifestyle. He slid off his jacket and hat, hanging them on a hook. He undid the ribbon around his neck, tossing it aside. Slowly, he undressed til he wore nothing but his black pants and white shirt.

He begun to crawl into bed when he heard Clarie weeping.

It was followed by a started scream.

* * *

**Claire**

She was bleeding! Her eyes were bleeding! It only caused her to cry more. The hot water of the shower fell over her shoulders, soaking her hair and skin.

In the few minutes she had been a vampire, her human injuries had healed themselves. Including the bite marks. No trace that she had ever been bitten was gone. The bruises on her legs were gone too. Her skin had become a milky pale; paler than before. Before it had been a cream color, with slight pink tones. Now it was a snow white pale.

Even her hair had changed. It was a brighter gold and there was more curl too it.

The most startling change had occurred in her eyes. The depth of the violet seas called her eyes had turned into pools of blood. They were a deep, crimson red, framed by thick lashes.

She had become divinely beautiful.

And she hated it.

She hated being a vampire.

Everything would change between her and Pip now. She just knew it would. How could he even say that he loves her when she was like this.

She had to see him.

She showered quickly, washing the dried blood from her cheeks and lips. After she scrubbed her body, she rinsed and climbed out. Wrapping a towel that she found on one of the hooks, she looked for clothes. She peeked out the door.

Alucard was already in his coffin, no doubt asleep.

On the chair beside her coffin, lay on of her red dresses. It was one of the nightgowns.

She smiled slightly at the irony of the color red.

* * *

**Pip**

A soft knock on his door had him sitting up quickly, long hair falling over his shoulders. He rushed to the door in nothing but his boxers. Maybe it was news on Claire. Oh god, how he hoped she was alright.

As he opened the door, he stopped in shock.

It was Claire... but it wasn't...

It couldn't be her...

Could it?

"Claire...?"

His voice was hesitant, unsure.

* * *

**Claire**

She nodded, looking at her feet.

What Pip did next was the most unexpected thing she ever thought would happen.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing her small body against his chest. He buried his face in her hair. His shoulders shook and it took her a moment to realize that he was crying.

The notorious, French mercenary was crying.

For her.

She wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his long, beautiful, silky hair. "God, Pip..." She whispered into his chest. Tears began to well in her eyes again and she couldn't just leave.

"The sun's coming up..." she whispered.

"My room has no windows."

She smiled and she felt sharp fangs peek over her full lips.

Pip pulled her into his room, his hands running up her legs. She tensed up slightly. His hands were so warm on her skin. So completely different than that horrible creature's hands.

God, she needed him.

Now.

* * *

**Okay, sorry this was a shorter chapter. I wrote it late at night when I had an idea. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. I love them so much. Some of them make me laugh. Special shout-out to drizzt and ZurethaMetal for being loyal followers of my stories! I love you guys!  
**


	12. Together Finally

**Author's Note; You guys ready for Claire and Pip to finally get together? Lol Warning: Lemon ahead. :D Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I become lazy on Friday. I tend to write more in school anyways. Let's get going. Oh, by the way, do you know how difficult it is to write lemons in school? I'm always afraid a teacher's going to read over my shoulder or something. Lol okay, let's start.**

* * *

**Claire**

_He's so warm…_

Pips' body pressed against hers, tangling his large fingers in her hair. He held her so close to him, afraid she was going to vanish and he would lose her.

She looked up at him, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

He started back with a deep gray eye. Slowly, he reached up and cupped her soft cheek. "Claire…" He whispered, leaning forward slightly. "May I kiss you?"

She looked at him with shocked eyes. Slowly, she nodded. He smiled, pulling her close. He gently brushed his lips across her, the kiss growing with passion with every passing second. She felt a deep, burning passion filling her insides. It proceeded to consume her.

Pip pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind her. He couldn't keep his hands off her, and vise-versa. Desire rolled off of them in waves.

Pip kissed his way down her neck, nibbling gently on the flesh below her ear. She tensed up, memories flashing through her head. He stilled. "Claire… I'm sorr—." She cut him off, tangling her fingers in his long hair.

"Don't stop."

Pip smiled, picking her up. "Happy to oblige, Mignonette."

He carried her over to his bed, gently setting her down. She clung to him as he was a lifesaver and she was floating in the middle of the ocean. She never wanted to let him go. She leaned up, kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back, his tongue brushing across her lips, asking for permission. She parted them slightly and gasped in surprise when he slipped inside her, exploring her mouth with his surprisingly long tongue.

He chuckled when a soft moan escaped her throat. He ran his hands through her hair, down her shoulders and down to her waist. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap. She gasped slightly when she felt his hard member pressing against her core. Heat flashed through her, wetness gathering between her legs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusting to straddle his hips, grinding against him. She smiled when he groaned.

"God, Mignonette, I want you so much…" he murmured, pressing his lips against her neck, kissing her collarbone.

She leaned her head back, eyes closing. "Then take me…," She whispered, voice husky and full of lust. "I'm yours."

Suddenly, she felt a tingling on her skin. She itched it but it was still there. She groaned slightly, itching at her skin again. Pip noticed her discomfort and ran his hand over where she was itching. "The sun's rising…" He whispered softly.

She frowned, eyes flashing red. She would never see the sunset again… Realization hit her and bloody tears began to well up, threatening to spill over.

Pip could see the sadness in her eyes and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry, Mignonette…" He held her, stroking her hair gently. He murmured words of endearment in her ear, placing a kiss here and there ever now and then.

The comfort he gave her was astounding. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked up at him, eyes glistening. His face was full of warmth and love. It caused her to want to cry even more. "Oh, God, Pip!" She threw her arms around him, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I love you, Claire…" he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Pip," she replied, attempting to wipe away her bloody tears. Pip reached over to grab a hand kerchief from his bedside, wiping the blood from her cheeks. She reached up, taking the hand kerchief from him, tossing it aside.

"Pip…" her voice was soft, begging almost. "Make love to me…"

* * *

**Pip**

Pip's shoulders tensed then relaxed almost immediately. No more words were said.

He kissed her gently, his lips caressing hers. He kissed her cheeks, licking away her blood with a soft tongue. His hands slipped underneath her nightgown, pulling it up over her head. Beneath she wore only a bra and panties.

Her skin was a milk-like crème, pale and smooth; and perfectly tantalizing. He picked Claire up, laying her down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her, her legs extended and slightly opened. He set his fingers on her feet, determined to memorize every single inch of her beautiful skin.

He glanced up at her.

She was watching him with glowing garnet eyes. Her blond hair fell in luscious curls that covered his pillow and still hand enough to fall on her shoulders. Her lips were slightly parted, her breathe increased and her lips swollen from his kisses.

She was absolutely beautiful.

He grew hard just looking at her. Slowly, he ran his hands up her legs, hooking his fingers underneath her knees and tugging her closer. He leaned over her, pressing his chest against hers, lips brushing across lips. His hands explored her stomach, thumbs brushing the edge of her bra.

"Can I take this off?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded and arched her back. He reached behind her and unhooked the flimsy fabric, tossing it aside. Her full breasts were like gorgeous, white pillows. He reached up, cupping them in his hand. They were warm yet cold at the same time and they filled his palms.

He leaned down, latching onto one of her nipples, tongue swirling around it as it tightened up. He smiled slightly when a satisfied moan reached his ears. He loved hearing her little noises. He moved over to her other breast, giving it equal attention.

He kissed between her breasts, making his way down to her belly button. There, he sat up, hooking his fingers around her panties, tugging them off. Her core was soaked, folds glistening. She was craving his touch.

Moaning, he looked up at her from between her legs. "Can I taste you, Mignonette?"

She nodded her head, breathe hitching. With a wicked smile, he leaned down, tongue brushing across her wet folds, slipping inside her. Her back arched and he felt her hand tangle in his hair. He flicked her clitoris, bringing another delicious moan from her.

He sat up, tugging his boxers off and tossing them to the floor.

* * *

**Claire**

_Oh God…_

Her eyes widened in shock. He was so large. How is he going to fit inside her?

"Pip…" her voice squeaked slightly, heat gathering between her legs the more she looked at him. "How are you going to fit?"

Pip chuckled softly. "It'll fit, ma cherie. Don't worry." He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, her tongue brushing against his lips.

He smiled, kissing her neck. With a whisper, he spoke, "Ready?"

Hesitantly, she nodded.

He pressed the head of his member against her core, rubbing it against her hot wetness. He moaned slightly, slowly sliding inside her. She arched her back, moaning loudly. It didn't hurt this time. It only felt amazing.

God, he was so big…

* * *

**Pip**

God, she was so tight…

He had finally claimed her. She was finally his! He moaned loudly, thrusting deep inside her, causing a small scream to escape her lips. He stopped, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, God, yes!" a look of pure bliss was on her face. "Don't stop."

He smiled widely, gripping her hips and lifting her up slightly. He thrust inside her again, pulling out slowly, and then thrusting back in again. He continued this, his groans mixing with Claire's. His speed increased, holding her against his body. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders as she clung onto him in pleasure.

He could feel his release building and he could tell by the flush on Claire's cheeks she was close to a release too.

He thrust harder, groaning loudly as he released his hot seed inside her. He smiled as he felt her core clench around his member, milking out the rest of his seed. Her voice cried out in pleasure, bringing a larger smile to his face.

"God, I love you so much, Pip…" she whispered, out of breath and stamina.

He smiled. "I love you too, m'amour."

He turned on his side, cradling her against his chest. She looked so beautiful with her messy hair and flushed cheeks. She tangled her fingers in his hair, snuggling as close to his as physically possible.

Thankfully, Pip was on the same schedule as Claire.

Slowly, they fell asleep in bliss.

* * *

**Well, this took me forever to write. I've written smut before but it was always like forced or kinky smut. Like one-shots. Writing a passionate, loving lemon is kind of hard. Anyway, read, review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Love you all!**


	13. Final Sunrise

**Author's Note; Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I had to think up an ending and get around to it. I think I have an idea and I know everyone's going to hate me because of it but it's going to be a tragedy. So, I don't know how many more chapters there is going to be but its wrapping up to the end. Sorry for the wait.**

**Review Replies: Thanks to ZurethaMetal for the comment about how well I write smut. I've been writing it for along time just never posted it on here. And to CatatonicVanity. Yes Pip is a beast. (:**

**Let's get started.**

* * *

**Claire**

She opened her red eyes slightly and was surprised at how well she could see in the darkness of Pip's room. The sun was still out, she could feel the slight itching urge still there.

Glancing over, she saw the clock. It flashed 6:29 p.m.

She tensed. She needed to return to Alucard's room and get in her coffin before Alucard awoken. Slowly, she turned over. Pip had his arms wrapped around her waist, his nose buried into her hair. She smiled at his peaceful face, gently running her hand over his cheek to brush some of his hair off it.

He's so gorgeous.

Suddenly, she felt the weirdest feeling in her throat. It was a deep, painful burning. And at that moment, Pip Bernadotte smelt so delicious it took every ounce of Claire's self control note to sink her teeth into his neck and drink from him.

She had to get away.

Ever so slowly, Claire slipped away from Pip, freezing when he grumbled slightly and rolled away from her, facing the wall. She slid off the bed, the hardwood floor sending chills up her spine. Her bare skin had a faint glow in the darkness, goosebumps covering her skin.

She bent down, picking up her bra and panties, slipping them on them slipping on her nightgown. She dreaded going out. She didn't want to leave Pip.

But she had to.

Because if not she would eat him and or Alucard would be furious for her disobeying him and leaving.

She ever so slowly, cracked open the door and flinched in pain. The sunlight that shone in through the windows hurt her eyes and the annoying and almost painful itching had returned. Slowly, she crept out, shutting the door behind her. The rays of sun were very obvious to her new vampire eyes. The air that was occupied with the most hurtful rays were a bright gold.

Curious, Claire ever so slightly reached out her hand, letting her fingers run through a small ray. She immediately pulled back in pain, a quiet sizzling reaching her ears and the sent of burning flesh reaching her nose. Looking at her hand, she whimpered.

Her pale flesh had turned red and become a second degree burn in only a few seconds. Blisters had started to form on her knuckles and she whimpered again in discomfort.

_Avoid sunlight._

Claire ever so carefully snuck around the rays of sun that fell on the floor. It took her long, grueling minutes to get around the sun and finally make her way to the entrance to the basement where she and Alucard slept. She entered the darkness with relief. It felt good on her skin.

She crept quietly through the halls, entering their room on silent feet. Her new coffin was smaller than Alucard's, made to fit her smaller body. She, as quietly as she could, opening the lid and crawled up into it. The deep red cushions conformed to her back and the blanket that was inside was warm and soft.

She pulled it up and snuggled into it.

Sleeping in a coffin didn't seem too difficult. Just a little cramped. She could get used to it.

* * *

**_Narrator_**

For the next few months, this continued.

Claire would spend the night with Alucard, learning how to hone her powers. She would hunt and feed and transform. Then, when Alucard fell asleep in his coffin, she would sneak off to Pip's room to be with him. She would never bite him and always leave before either Pip or Alucard would wake up.

Until one evening in late July...

* * *

**Claire**

She paced impatiently. She was so bored without Pip around. She had no one to talk to or train with. He and the Wild Geese had left on a mission a few days ago and Claire was very impatient to have back her beloved Pip Bernadotte.

A soft knock echoed through her room. She had since moved into another, smaller room since her change. She needed privacy away from her father.

"Come in," she called, facing the doorway as Walter opened it. His face was aged from years of work but tonight, his face was saddened. She immediately stood at attention.

"My dear... I'm so sorry..."

She frowned deeply, eyes flashing. "Sorry...? For what?"

Walter lowered his eyes to the floor. "It's the Captain..."

* * *

_**A few days later...**_

* * *

**Claire**

Bloody tears ran silently down her cheeks. It was midnight. The rain fell heavily upon the small group of people. They stood, surrounding a grave.

_Captain Pip Bernadotte_; _He loved and was loved. _

Reading those words over and over in her head made Claire only cry more. The rain soaked her to the bone, her black dress clinging to her body like a second skin and her blond curls limp and lifeless.

Alucard stood beside her, eyes hidden by his round glasses. He was dressed in a black suit, his hat vacant and his black hair falling to hide his face. He hid his emotions very well, he felt pain for Claire and pain over losing one of Hellsing's most valued members.

Integra, Walter and several members of the Wild Geese had gathered around them. Claire was the one crying the most, the rest wearing hard masks to hide their emotions.

Slowly, everyone left.

Only Alucard and Claire remained.

"Father..." Claire's voice was raspy from sobbing and her eyes no longer held the defiant glow that Alucard had first seen when he'd saved this girl from a life of poverty. She was dying inside. "I don't want to remain on this earth."

She looked up at him, eyes empty and dark. "I want to die with him. I loved him."

Alucard let his emotions show through. Sadness, despair and understanding. "I know you did, Claire." A single tear slid down the ancient's cheek and he pulled his daughter into his embrace. "I'm sorry... I love you so much..."

She started to sob again. "I know you do, father."

Alucard remained there, holding her for as long as he could. He released all his tears for her now, while he could show it.

"I'm going to miss you, Claire."

"I know," she looked up at him with shining eyes. "But father, even you know, I wasn't meant to have this sort of life. I am not meant to be a vampire."

"Fate has twisted ways."

She laughed softly. "Indeed it does."

Alucard leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, hugging her once more.

"Good-bye, my sweet little Claire."

"Good-bye... father."

* * *

**Alucard**

With their last good-byes, Alucard released his beloved daughter and walked away. He needed to leave.

The sun was rising.

* * *

**Claire**

She sat down on Pip's grave. In her delicate hands she head a single rose.

This would be the final sunrise she would ever see.

It happened fast. It wasn't really painful, after all the pain she endured loosing Pip the sun's rays had become bearable and almost welcome.

She smiled as the sun consumed her body, all that remained was ashed with a red rose lying on top.

* * *

**... Do you guys hate me? I hope not... I think it was a good way to end the story. There's going to be one more chapter to sum up everything. I might even consider writing an alternate ending. But for now, Claire committed suicide out of her own sorrow and Pip died in battle. Sort of Romeo and Juliet -ish right? Anyway, read, review and wait for the last chapter.**


	14. Epilogue

After his beloved daughter had committed suicide, the vampire king had returned to the cemetery. The ashes had since blown away but the rose remained. He made another headstone beside Pip's.

_Claire Hellsing; Beloved daughter and friend to all. A rose among the dead._

And it was true. She was a rose among the dead. Or undead to be more specific.

From that day on, Alucard returned every year on the same day of Claire's death, no matter what he was doing and placed a small, violet rose on her grave. He stood there, smiling ever so slightly as he remembered that beautiful child that he had came to love as his daughter. He would stay until the sunrise would threaten to burn him then vanish into the night.

He would never smile anywhere except when he stood before Claire's grave.

He would forever love her.

His daughter.

His Claire.

Alucard's only.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all liked it. The possibility of me writing an alternate ending is all up to you: my readers. Message me and let me know if you want me to write one. Thanks to everyone for keeping up with the story and all your reviews. I love you guys, some of your review brighten my day. **

**I'm going to start on a Great Gatsby fanfic next. I've been reading it in English and I love it and had an idea when I reached the end. If you haven't read the Great Gatsby I won't say anything but please keep following me and my stories! **

**Read, review, and wait for my next update 3**


End file.
